


Fearless

by Erin410



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Inspired by Taylor Swift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin410/pseuds/Erin410
Summary: Set in 2008, the year of Twilight and Taylor Swift among many other things. It's also the same year Rey Johnson and her best friend Finn are adopted by his mysteriously rich uncle. Being fifteen and adopted into a new family is hard enough, but when the moody boy next door starts to catch Rey's eye it only makes things more complicated!-A high school au set in 2008, prepare yourself for pop-cultural references!! Also lots of mention of Taylor Swift as each chapter is inspired by one of her songs from Fearless. I'll put one of these little guys * on where you should start listening to the song (which will be the name of each chapter) So if you don't like Taylor Swift might not be the fic for you lol, just because she is mentioned a lot by Rey since she uses her music as a coping mechanism. I also find Swift's music just a really good representation of what it's like to be in high school which is why it's so incorporated. Anyways thanks for reading, hope you enjoy <3
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> yep, I'm one of those fic authors who monologue to you guys. Definitely check notes at the end tho for even more lol. Also, remember the * will mean to start playing the title song of the chapter. Thanks for reading!! Please leave questions and suggestions and I will get back to you as soon as possible!

Chapter one  
Fifteen

A home, a real home. The only home she had ever known was Finn, her best friend, more like her brother. When his estranged second-uncle, whatever that means, showed up on the doors of their foster home with promises of whisking him off to a better life, Finn refused. Said the only way he’d leave is if Rey went with him, she was his family more than this man he had only just met. But his Uncle Lando was a wealthy man, it wouldn’t ruin his pocket, so he agreed.  
And that’s how it began. He asked on the car ride to Chandrila, a wealthy town in Maine- also known as their future home, if they wished to change their last name to Calrissian. Finn’s eyes grew wide, his agreement flew from his mouth. Finn always wanted an identity so desperately. Not that Rey didn’t, but she didn’t possess an imagination like him.  
In the foster homes when they were younger he would tell fantastical stories of where they might come from, how maybe his dad was a strong army man who never knew he was born. That Rey was actually the granddaughter of an evil emperor whose parents had to hide away so he wouldn’t turn her into a superweapon.  
Now that was a silly fantasy, which made zero sense. She would tease him “Only an idiot would come up with a ridiculous story like that. Why would they hide me away to protect me anyways? Why don’t they just live with me to protect me?” He would roll his eyes “Uh- because evil grandpas assassins killed your parents! Duh!”  
“You’re pulling this entire story out of your ass!” She jabbed, “None of what you’re saying makes any sense. I’m a nobody” and she was.  
Maybe that’s why her imagination failed her. The truth was overwhelming, she didn’t come from anywhere special. Her parents were probably drug addicts who couldn’t handle the responsibility of a kid, so they ran off leaving her at the hospital with some fake name. Rey Jonhson, what a cliche last name. Do you know how many Jonhson’s there are? She’d never find her family, even if that was her parent’s real last name.  
But she did find Finn, to her that was family. Finn says Uncle Lando is their family now, that things are looking up. She believes him, that things will get better, but that doesn’t stop the past from haunting her dreams. Doesn’t change that she’s incapable of interacting with others her age because of how her childhood scarred her.  
Being fifteen is hard enough as it is. But starting high school in some clicky rich kids town where all she’s ever known is being poor, that was going to be horrible. Finn says not to worry so much, that they are lucky to get to live in some “rich kids town.” She knows he’s right, but it doesn’t settle the worries in her mind.  
The car ride consisted of Lando and Finn chatting away. “And you were born when?” Lando asked. Why wasn’t Finn answering? Shit. He was talking to her. “Oh- um 1993.”  
He paused for a moment “Okay- so if it's 2008 that makes you…” he seemed to be struggling with some basic math “Fifteen.”  
“What day were you born?” He asks. “April 21st,” she says. “Ah, a Taurus! Makes sense” the man says. “A what?”  
“It’s astrology!” Finn explains, “Uncle Lando says I’m a Virgo! Haven’t you been listening?” he says turning in his seat to look at her from the front of the car. She shakes her head, she’d spaced out again. “Well, you apparently can determine your personality based on the day you were born, and where the stars were placed.” He seemed awfully excited about some stars. She smiled “That’s cool” is what she said but in her head, she was still confused.  
This is exactly what she was fearing. What is she going to do if some preppy kid asks her about the stars? Okay, she’s a Taro? Damn, she’d already forgotten. How is she ever going to make friends? Well, she will always have Finn at least.  
She let her mind consume her the rest of the drive. Yet all thoughts were out the window when she saw Lando’s house. It was beautiful, it looked somewhat victorian. It had a white-picked fence and a porch swing. “Woah who’s car is that!?” Finn asked, pointing to an older-looking car parked between Lando’s house and the neighbors.  
“That use to be mine-” he sighed “Till I lost it to Solo, our neighbor- my best friend, in a bet” he grimaced. “What model is it?” Finn chirped. “That is a white and blue striped 1977 ford falcon. A beauty of a car which ran the Kessel Run in less than twelve minutes.” Lando admired.  
“Kessel Run?” Rey asked, great another thing she didn’t know. “Oh just some old illegal street racing I did back in the day” the man reminisced. “What!?” Finn questioned, “You did illegal street racing?”  
Lando gave a hearty laugh “I did. Actually how I lost the damn car. See Solo said he could beat me in my own car, and not only did he beat me but he set the Kessel Run Record.” Finn gave out a long “Woah.”  
“You are so cool!” Finn gasped “Your friend Mr. Solo sounds pretty cool too!” To that, Lando laughed again “Well don’t call him Mr. Solo to his face, you’ll make him feel old. And he’ll hold that against ya.”  
After admiring the neighbor’s car they finally went inside. It was well decorated, clean. “I’ll show you to your rooms-” Lando said with a wave of his hand. They followed him up the long staircase, Rey’s room was the first on the right. Lando opened the door for her “Welcome home” he said. What funny words. “Make yourself comfortable, unpack. Dinner will be ready soon!”  
She smiled at him and shuffled inside setting her suitcase down and threw her backpack on the bed. It wouldn’t take her long to unpack as the suitcase was all the clothing she had. Rey began to examine her new room, shit her very own room. It was plenty spacious, with a large closet with sliding doors and a drawer next to it. A full-sized bed with white sheets and two fluffy pillows.  
Yet the thing that caught her eye the most was the window, it was three large panes pushed out so the seat below it was flush with the rest of the wall. The curtains were white and flowy and the giant tree from outside blocked some of her view. It wasn’t a problem, the only thing it blocked was the side of the neighbor’s house. Which across from her has a matching window to her own.  
It reminded her of Twilight, which oddly enough Finn convinced her to read. Next to her dresser stood a full-length mirror, she gazed into it. How was she going to fit in at school? Her baggy jeans, oversized t-shirt, and zip-up hoody mocked her. She pulled at her messy bun which she kept in so often she wondered how her hair hadn’t fallen out yet.  
Rey turned to her bed noticing something peeking out from under her bed. She lifted the sheets to see a silver radio with a built-in CD player, how did she get so lucky? Rey pulled it out with pure excitement flowing through her, dragging it to her side table hosting it up, and plugging it in. She was impressed with herself, that thing easily weighed twenty pounds.  
Now Rey didn’t own much, but what she did she treasured. She unzipped her backpack to find her orange and white teddy bear, Beebee, her copy of Twilight, and her favorite CD. Taylor Swift. Alongside it was the newest released music by the same artist, still in its plastic. Lando showed up the day she purchased it meaning she never got the opportunity to listen to it.  
The cover was white and the artist’s blonde hair flew in the air, she was so beautiful. The title was labeled Fearless. Rey wished she was Fearless, instead, she was fearful. She couldn’t relate to the love aspect of Swift’s music necessarily, but it was just so emotional. She often found herself applying the lyrics to other parts of her life. Mostly her absent parents. But she also enjoyed the music because the soundtrack slapped.  
Rey picked at the plastic attempting to pull it off, but resorted to using her teeth. She pulled the CD out admiring it, it looked like Taylor was making a heart with her hands. She pressed the open button on the CD radio, placing the disc inside.  
A drum struck and the music began. She didn’t get to enjoy it long when she heard a knock at the door. “Come in” it was Lando. “Ah, I see you found the old radio!”  
Rey smiled “Yeah- um sorry. I didn’t ask if I could mess with it.” Lando laughed “Oh you’re fine, I haven’t touched that thing in years. Besides this is your home now, you’re more than welcome to anything.” Rey was pretty sure she made a stunned sort of face, she wasn’t accustomed to this type of hospitality. In the foster homes, she was used to rules which were to be strictly followed.  
“Anyways dinner is ready! Come down whenever!” He said with a smile shutting the door. She paused the music, taking another look in the mirror. She couldn’t shake the feeling of someone staring at her. She turned to the window, barely missing someone closing black curtains from the other house. Hmm, weird.  
Dinner was pleasant, they discussed getting school supplies and new clothing. As school was starting Monday and today was Saturday they didn’t have much time to prepare. They would go shopping tomorrow with Lando’s secretary as he had an important meeting to attend to.  
“A meeting on a Sunday?” Finn asked. Lando explained he was good friends with Senator Organa who was re-campaigning, and as a wealthy businessman he was helping sponsor her. Seemed reasonable.  
After dinner, Rey began to listen to Fearless once more. So far she was loving it, but she didn’t finish it as she fell asleep while listening. She was awoken by Finn the next morning telling her to get ready to shop, that Lando was already gone.  
The secretary showed up, Lee (short for Lisa guessed Rey) Evans was her name. She was a tall woman with a black pixie cut. She was nice and all, and she praised Rey for picking out a pair of jeans, something about feminism and a women’s power in pants apparently. Rey didn’t know what she was talking about, but she didn’t disagree. She actually kinda liked one of the dresses, it was white and lacey, sleeveless. She figured she could pair it with her jean jacket, she almost didn’t grab it until Finn convinced her. She had never owned a dress before today.  
“You should wear it tomorrow!” He cheered “To school!” She cringed a bit, she was barely comfortable wearing a dress let alone in front of a bunch of people she’d never met before “I think I’ll keep it in my closet until a special occasion.” Finn rolled his eyes “What could be more special than our first day at a new school?” Rey shrugged, she didn’t have an answer.  
She decided on a long-sleeved green shirt. She admired the bit of lace bordering the neck, although bothered by the amount of cleavage showing she felt confident. Rey liked the way the shirt clung to her skin contrasted the baggy jeans, she stepped out of the dressing room to show Finn. “Ahh, you look like Kat Stanford!” he cheered. Rey raised her eyebrow “Who?” Finn scoffed “10 Things I Hate About You!” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She was still confused. “We watched that movie together- the blonde girl.”  
“Ohhh-” she looked back into the mirror “Kinda!” she smiled. “You don’t think it’s too much cleavage?” Finn shook his head “Pff you’re fine- you’re overthinking! You look great!” Rey smiled, she did look pretty good. She thinks she’ll pair the shirt with her black zip-up hoodie and converse.  
“Ya know what would complete the look?’ Finn asked “What?” He pulled something out of the basket “Gold hoop earrings!” she looked at them grinning. He was right it’s definitely what the outfit needed. She had a flashback to them at twelve in their first foster home together when Finn had the brilliant idea of piercing each other’s ears with a sewing needle he “borrowed” from the home.  
She went back to the house almost excited for tomorrow. She turned Taylor Swift back on, listening to the album she had known for so long and was comfortable singing all the to words while she drifted off.  
Getting ready in the morning was chaotic, she got dressed and did some simple makeup. “Come on Rey! We’re gonna miss the bus!” Finn shouted from across the hall. Rey grabbed her bag and ran out the door, she laced her converse at the end of the stairs while waiting now for Finn. He bounced down the stairs eagerly “Bye Uncle Lando-” he shouted “We’ll see ya-” but he was interrupted by Lando racing into the room.  
“Ah not so fast!” said the man “I have a gift!” a gift? He had already welcomed them into his home, what more could he possibly have to give? He handed them both a small square box. Rey opened it eagerly, she moved the tissue paper to find, holy shit. An iPhone, not just any phone which is something she never had the luxury of owning, it was an iPhone with a screen and everything. She looked over to Finn who also wore a shocked face. “Oh my God, thank you. I don’t know what to say!” Rey exclaimed. Finn blurted out a similar response, Rey felt so overwhelmed with gratitude.  
“Look what else is in the box!” Lando exclaimed, Rey pushed around the tissue paper to find headphones. “I already downloaded some music for you guys!” he explained. Rey opened the music app to see Fearless already purchased “Taylor Swift?” she exclaimed “Well I saw you listening to it the other night, figured it would make you happy!”  
Her face turned into a grin, she ran to hug him Finn joined in and he had the same idea. “Thank you thank you thank you!” they both repeated. “Oh, no problem at all- anyways you two gotta catch a bus!” The two smiled thanking him again and running out the door.  
They stopped suddenly as a 2004 black Lotus Esprit whipped out of the neighbor’s driveway and sped off. “Woah- cool car!” exclaimed Finn, Rey knew nothing about cars but she knew Finn found them fascinating “Was that a sports car?” she asked. He scoffed “It’s a British sports car- not only that only about 10,000 were ever made!” he gawked. “Oh well, that's cool I guess!” Finn shook his head “Really cool- you were right about the rich kids, cuz that cars expensive!”  
The pair continued to the bus stop. When it finally pulled around the corner the anxiety-filled day began. The bus driver was a troll of a woman, and Rey was pretty sure she feared her. “Boy’s on the left, girls on the right,” she grunted. Oh no, Rey couldn’t get separated from Finn already. “But- ah- why not?” the lady rolled her eyes “no kissing” she grunted again. Finn laughed “She’s like my sister!”  
Another eye roll “Sure she is, now boys on the left, girls on the right.” Finn and Rey looked at each other fearfully and hugged. They silently tried to find seats near each other but the closest they could get was four rows away from each other. Rey sat next to a small girl with a side ponytail tied with a red bow. She seemed friendly but distracted on her Blackberry.  
Rey said nothing as she sat, maybe if she stayed very quiet the girl wouldn’t notice her. But after a moment that mission failed “Oh hi!’ squealed the girl “um- hi…” Rey muttered. “Do I know you?” asked the chipper girl. “No- um I just moved here.” the girl’s grin grew wide “Ohhh you’re Lando’s daughter!” Rey’s face twisted in a weird way “Well I’m not his daughter really and- wait how do you know about that?” she asked shocked. Great everybody was going to know she was the weird orphan girl.  
“Well Poe told me, and the Dameron’s and the Calrissian’s go way back so he told them and of course Poe told me since us Tico’s and Dameron’s go back even further!” she seemed to talk a lot, but Rey didn’t mind it meant she didn’t have to. “Oh! I’m Rose!” She said putting her hand out to shake, Rey took it “I’m Rey.”  
“So how’s life goin, Rey?” she asked pleasantly “Well pretty good actually. I was just about to listen to some music,” she said holding up the phone. “No way! You have an iPhone!” Rose gawked, Rey felt a weird sense of pride. She never had something to be gawked over. “Um- yeah, as of recently.”  
“What were you going to listen to?” Rose asked “Taylor Swift-” she handed her the other bud “wanna join?” Rose shook her head eagerly, taking the earbud. Rey clicked shuffle and the two began to listen.  
*Some guitar then:  
“You take a deep breath  
And you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day.”  
Fitting thought Rey, she knew this song was about to be very important for her.  
“Try and stay out of everybody's way  
It's your freshman year  
And you're gonna be here for the next four years  
In this town.”  
The two girls listened intently, the love of music bonded them and Rey suddenly didn’t feel so scared anymore. The rest of the bus ride was wonderful, Rey could say that she might even be excited.  
When the bus arrived they found Finn. “Rose this is Finn!” the two looked at each other a bit awkwardly till Rey said, “Finn this is my new friend, Rose!” Finn looked a little shocked at this, as for the past few years Finn was her only friend. Rey felt a little nervous calling a girl she just met her friend but she remembers when Taylor said:  
“You sit in class next to a red-head named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends”  
So maybe Rey was working with the adrenaline of being in a new place and feeling hopeful thanks to a good song, but it seemed to pay off. Rose looked excited too, she grabbed Finn’s hand shaking it eagerly “Hi! I’m Rose!”  
They began to chat a bit more when Rose asked “Do you guys know your classes yet?” The pair looked at each other then shook their heads “I’ll help ya out! Follow me” Rose said with a wave of her hand. She directed them to the office helping them grab their schedules and paperwork. “Oh look!” cheered Rose pointing at Rey’s schedule “We have first period french together!” Rey grinned, what a relief. Although Finn was in a different class he was only across the hall in german.  
They began to walk to class when they got turned around. ‘Maybe it's this way-” Rey said, turning the corner a little too quickly running right into someone making her fly to the floor. “Oh- um sorry,” she said looking up. Holy shit. He’s gorgeous. Black curly hair, tall, a leather jacket, sunglasses indoors?  
“Hoping one of those senior boys  
Will wink at you and say, "you know I haven't seen you around, before.’”  
The words rang through her ears. “Watch where you’re going” he harped in a low tone, stomping off. Rey still laid on the floor as Finn came over to help her up. She turned to watch this mystery guy walk off. “Who is that?” Rey asked. Rose rolled her eyes “Ben Solo, king of the douches.”  
“Solo?” Finn asked, “I think he’s our neighbor.” Rose made a grim expression “I feel sorry for you then, he’s a grade-A asshole. Not to mention Poe’s arch-nemesis.” He did seem pretty rude, especially after not even apologizing to her after knocking her over. To be fair she did also run into him, still rude though.  
It bothered her how she couldn’t stop thinking about his broad shoulders though. But maybe it's what Taylor sang earlier. At fifteen sometimes all you want is to be wanted.  
“Oh, there it is!” Rose said dashing to what Rey assumed was their French class. “See ya soon Finn!” Rey said hugging him tightly then following Rose.  
She stood outside the french classroom and took a deep breath and walked through the doors. It's the morning of her very first day.

**Author's Note:**

> So because of exposition reason, I know I bring up Taylor Swift a LOT. But I promise I will less as the chapters continue. I will just put the * to represent that you should play it and that it's playing in Rey's mind.  
> Totally different note, but the town they live in is the capital of the new republic where Ben grew up. Also, Lee Evans is a reference to L3-37 from Solo, so that's that character even tho I didn't really love that movie. Can't be worse than TROS tho eh...


End file.
